Angel, Devil, and Shinigami
by Riiku Hikari
Summary: Satu tim terdiri dari masing-masing satu angel, devil, dan shinigami.  Bagaimana jika tugas kali ini adalah 'menjemput' orang yang kita kenal?  Maaf, gak pandai membuat summary...


"kenapa? Kenapa tou-san jahat kepadaku dan kaa-san?"

"kumohon, nak, jangan berdiri di sana,"

"maaf, kaa-san,"

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebuah kereta menyambar tubuh mungil di depannya. Sang korban langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh kaa-sannya.

. . .

"mulai sekarang, codename-mu adalah Ametyst,"

**Angel, Devil, and Shinigami**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

"yo, Ame-chan, Onyx," sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"berisik kau, Sapphire," balas pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil 'Onyx'.

"ada apa, Sapphire?" tanya gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tadi dipanggil 'Ame-chan'.

"fufufu, aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian! Kita dapat tugas juga akhirnya!" jawabnya bersemangat.

"kukira apa," kata Onyx tak niat.

"seharusnya kau senang, baka Onyx, sudah sebulan ini kita ditelantarkan dan akhirnya hari ini kita mendapat tugas juga!" omel Sapphire.

"lalu, siapa target kita?" tanya Amethyst.

"hehehe, itu baru semangat, Ame-chan. Ini," kata Sapphire senang sambil memberikan selembar kertas kepada Amethyst.

Amethyst membaca kertas yang diberikan Sapphire, diikuti dengan Onyx yang diam-diam juga penasaran dengan tugas mereka.

"kau juga penasaran, eh," sindir Sapphire.

"diam kau,"

Tanpa disadari Onyx dan Sapphire, Ametyst tengah menatap kertas tugas mereka dengan kaku. Tugas mereka kali ini adalah merengut nyawa seorang direktur perusahaan terbesar, Hyuuga Corp., Hyuuga Hiashi.

"kapan kita pergi?" tanya Amethyst pelan namun masih bisa didengar.

"besok," jawab Sapphire.

"baiklah, aku mau keluar sebentar," kata Amethyst sambil meninggalkan dua rekannya yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

Onyx mengamati kertas tugasnya lagi. Ia heran dengan perubahan sifat gadis itu. Matanya membulat setelah mengetahui masalahnya.

"tak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini," ujar Onyx, membiarkan Sapphire yang masih terheran-heran.

Di luar sana, Ametyst memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Di otaknya berputar suatu memori kelam yang ia tak ingin ingat.

"kau yakin bisa menjalankan tugas ini?" tanya Onyx tiba-tiba.

Amethyst menatap Onyx sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap langit kembali.

"kurasa," jawab Amethyst seadanya.

Onyx hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban gadis di sebelahnya. Sungguh jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Ame-chan, Onyx, apa kalian tidak lapar? Ayo makan!" teriak Sapphire dari kejauhan.

Onyx hanya berjalan meninggalkan Amethyst yang masih diam di tempat.

"aku akan menuntaskan tugas kali ini dan menghilangkan jejak'nya' dari ingatanku," ujar Amethyst sangat pelan kemudian pergi menyusul Onyx dan Sapphire.

. . .

"angel codename Sapphire, devil codename Onyx, dan Shinigami codename Amethyst, laksanakan tugas kalian dengan baik besok," ujar sesosok hitam besar di sana.

"siap," kata mereka bertiga kompak kemudian meninggalkan sosok itu.

Mereka bertiga berbeda namun dijadikan sebuah tim. Memang terkesan aneh namun itulah peraturan. Satu tim terdiri dari masing-masing satu angel, devil, dan shinigami. Angel adalah orang yang semasa hidupnya meninggal karena dibunuh, juga sangat dikenang oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika dia masih hidup. Devil adalah orang yang semasa hidupnya seorang pembunuh, ketika ia meninggal, orang-orang justru bersuka cita karena hilangnya seorang pembunuh. Sedangkan shinigami adalah orang yang semasa hidupnya meninggal karena bunuh diri, lelah akan kerasnya hidup di dunia.

Sapphire, dulunya adalah seorang pemuda ceria yang menjadi kapten serta striker andalan klub sepak bola sekolahnya. Ia juga dikenal baik hati dan menjadi siswa yang populer. Ia tewas karena menjadi korban tabrak lari setelah mendapat piala emas kejuaraan sepak bola antarsekolah. Onyx, dulunya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional berdarah dingin. Kemampuannya sangat meresahkan warga terutama kalangan bangasawan. Ia tewas kehabisan darah setelah terjadi tembak-menembak antara dia dan puluhan polisi. Amethyst, dulunya seorang putri dari seorang pemimpin perusahaan ternama. Ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena sudak tidak tahan dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang selalu semena-mena.

"hah, aku tidak sabar besok," ujar Sapphire bersemangat.

"hn,"

"bisakah kau tidak mengatakan kalimat singkat yang tidak jelas maksudnya itu?" kata Sapphire kesal.

"tidak," balas Onyx singkat.

"sebaiknya kita beristirahat saja segera," usul Amethyst.

"ah, kau benar, Ame-chan," ujar Sapphire semangat. "sampai jumpa besok,"

"aku duluan," ujar Onyx sambil meninggalkan Amethyst.

Amethyst hanya tersenyum melihat dua rekannya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat.

"aku juga harus menyiapkan mentalku untuk besok," ujarnya kemudian pergi untuk beristirahat.

. . .

Pagi pun tiba. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Kini Onyx, Sapphire, dan Amethyst tengah duduk di sebuah restoran untuk sarapan pagi. Setelah sarapan, mereka berencana untuk langsung memulai tugas mereka, karena itu mereka sudah memakai pakaian tugas mereka. Sapphire dengan bajunya yang serba putih, Onyx dengan bajunya yang serba hitam, dan Amethyst dengan baju putih dilengkapi dengan jubah hitamnya.

Sarapan pagi yang mengundang selera bagi Sapphire. Ia memesan dua mangkuk ramen pedas dan segelas susu segar yang baru keluar dari kulkas. Sedangkan dua rekannya hanya makan secukupnya saja. Onyx memesan setangkup sandwich dan jus tomat segar, sedangkan Amethyst memesan sandwich dan secangkir teh.

"baiklah, aku sudah penuh dengan energi, sekarang ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Sapphire setelah selesai sarapan.

"hn,"

"iya,"

"bisakah kalian semangat sedikit," ujar Sapphire frustasi dengan jawaban singkat kedua rekannya.

"kau yang kelebihan semangat," sindir Onyx.

"itu Emerald, si penjaga gerbang penghubung," ujar Amethyst.

"ah, Sapphire, Onyx, Amethyst, kalian mau melaksanakan tugas ya?" kata Emerald sambil tersenyum senang.

"begitulah," balas Sapphire.

"semoga sukses dan silakan lewat," kata Emerald sambil membukakan gerbang penghubung.

"aku semakin bersemangat," teriak Sapphire sambil melompat melewati gerbang.

"tidak perlu lompat juga bisa kan?" kata Amethyst yang masih heran dengan sifat Sapphire walau sudah setahun menjadi teman setimnya.

"biarkan saja dia," kata Onyx datar.

. . .

"sudah sebulan kita tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini," ujar Sapphire senang.

"kita di sini untuk tugas, jangan lupa," kata Onyx dingin.

"iya, iya," kata Sapphire sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"di mana target kita," tanya Onyx.

"ah, ano... menurut kertas yang kemarin, saat ini ia sedang mengadakan rapat di Gedung Hitam, setelah itu ia akan pergi menghadiri sebuah pesta di Jl. Konoha no 123," terang Amethyst sambil membaca kertasnya.

"kita habisi dia ketika menuju pesta," ujar Onyx.

"lalu sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Sapphire.

"mengikuti target kita," balas Onyx.

"mengikuti? Hah, kenapa tidak langsung menghabisinya saja sih? Kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang dulu di sini? Aku ingin memakan sesuatu!" kata Sapphire kesal.

"bukannya tadi kita baru saja sarapan?" tanya Amethyst heran.

"tapi kita belum makan makanan di sini kan?" balas Sapphire.

"hah, baka. Baiklah, kita berkeliling sebentar, kemudian mengikuti target kita," kata Onyx pasrah.

"begitu dong. Aku mau makan ramen di kedai itu!" kata Sapphire semangat sambil menunjuk kedai ramen bertulisan 'Ichiraku'.

Onyx dan Amethyst hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah Sapphire. Baru saja sarapan ramen, kenapa malah makan ramen lagi?

"paman, aku minta ramennya tiga ya," ujar Sapphire semangat begitu memasuki kedai tersebut.

"tiga?" tanya Onyx dan Amethyst bersamaan.

"tentu saja masing-masing satu untuk kita!" balas Sapphire sambil memamerkan giginya.

"nah, ini tiga mangkuk ramen. Selamat menikmati," ujar sang pemilik kedai.

"terima kasih, selamat makan," kata Sapphire senang dan langsung memakan ramennya.

"selamat makan," ujar Onyx dan Amethyst hampir bersamaan dan memakan ramen yang sudah dipesankan oleh rekan mereka itu.

"nanti kau yang bayar ya, Sapphire," ujar Onyx sebelum memakan ramennya.

. . .

"ah, kenyang. Ramennya enak sekali," kata Sapphire sambil memegangi perutnya.

"sekarang, ayo kita ke Gedung Hitam," ujar Amethyst diikuti anggukan Sapphire dan Onyx.

Sapphire mengeluarkan sayap putihnya, Onyx mengeluarkan saya hitamnya, sedangkan Amethyst hanya mengangkat kaki kanannya dan melayanglah tubuhnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari mereka terbang dan melayang, karena memang, dimensi para manusia dengan mereka sudah berbeda.

Kini mereka telah sampai ke Gedung Hitam. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berjas abu-abu berambut coklat panjang tengah duduk memimpin rapat perusahaan.

"target kita dia? Hah, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin langsung menyelesaikan tugas kita," ujar Sapphire tidak semangat.

"kemana semangatmu tadi, heh?" sindir Onyx.

"berisik,"

Amethyst hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Sapphire dengan Onyx. Memang, pertengkaran macam itu sudah biasa ia lihat.

"dia bergerak," ujar Sapphire.

"ayo kita ikuti," kata Onyx.

"menurut kertas ini, rapat sudah selesai dan ia sekarang menuju Jl. Konoha," sambung Amethyst.

"kita cegat dia," ujar Onyx sambil menyeringai.

"waktunya pembantaian,"

. . .

Seorang pria paruh baya kini berjalan sambil kmenghembuskan nafas berat. Ia terlalu lelah dengan rapat yang tadi ia laksanakan. Menjadi pemimpin perusahaan memang sangat melelahkan.

"sepertinya kau kelelahan, tuan," kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan sayap putihnya sambil melayang di udara.

"siapa kau? Mau mencoba menipuku dengan trik murahan agar terlihat seperti melayang?" kata pria itu kesal.

"namaku Sapphire," ujarnya sambil menapakkan kaki ke tanah. "dan ini bukan trik,"

"aku tak peduli namamu. Apa maumu, heh?" teriak pria itu.

Sapphire hanya tersenyum kecut sambil memandang pria di depannya.

"menjemputmu," ujar Sapphire.

"jangan main-main!" kata pria itu sambil membalikkan badan, menghindari Sapphire.

"jangan bergerak," kata Onyx tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan trisula miliknya ke leher pria itu.

"siapa lagi kau? Preman jalanan yang sedang memakai kostum konyol?" kata pria itu semakin geram.

"tidak penting siapa aku, Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi," kata Onyx sinis.

"ch, sepertinya aku terkenal dikalangan preman ya?" kata pria itu –Hiashi-

"kami punya seseorang yang akan 'menjemput'mu, tuan," kata Sapphire dari belakang Hiashi.

"orang yang anda kenal," kata Onyx pelan.

"lama tak jumpa,"

Mata Hiashi membulat melihat siapa yang dimaksud Onyx dan Sapphire. Orang yang meninggal di rel kereta karena bunuh diri.

"ka- kau. Bukannya kau-"

"aku datang untuk 'menjemput'mu," kata Amethyst dengan tatapan dingin.

"beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu. Dasar anak durhaka," bentak Hiashi.

"sudah kubilang, aku datang untuk 'menjemput'mu," kata Amethyst sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sabit entah darimana. "sayonara, tou-san ah bukan, Hyuuga Hiashi,"

Sabit Amethyst menyambar tubuh sang Hyuuga, menembusnya dan menarik paksa jiwanya. Sapphire membentuk segel untuk mengunci pergerakan jiwa yang ditarik Amethyst tadi.

"mission complete,"

FIN

**HYAAAA...**

**Fic pertamaku yang sungguh hancur. Maaf bila kebanyakan chara yang OOC. Maklum, aku author baru di sini. Tapi sudah pada tau kan siapa Amethyst, Sapphire, Onyx, dan Emerald?**

**Ok, sekian sekilas info dan mohon reviewnya...**


End file.
